1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to making desserts, and more particularly to making ice cream sundaes and the like. The present invention is particularly useful in commercial businesses allowing customers to make their own ice cream sundae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to make ice cream sundaes and the like by scooping ice cream into a container and then spooning the topping over the ice cream. It is also known to dispense the topping onto the ice cream by pumping it from a container. However, with known toppings the nozzles of the pumps become readily clogged and, therefore, need frequent cleaning.